creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Kemsyt
O mnie Nazywam się Kuba. Mam CENZURA lat. Makarony piszę od niedawna i (sądząc po komentarzach) dobrze mi idzie. Ogółem jak już mnie hejtujecie to bardzo was proszę, napiszcie uzasadnienie, bo inaczej nie potraktuje was poważnie. Jak nie rozumiecie jakieś pasty to nie krytykujcie. W mojej czwartej paście niektórzy pisali, że nie ma ona sensu, a przecież oto w niej chodziło. Jak chcecie, żebym zrobił jakiegoś vs to piszcie na mojej tablicy. "Powiada Wiedźmin, że walczyć z nimi można i ubić można. Tedy po staremu wojna!" Co lubie. -Ice tea... Dużo ice tea... -Creepypasty thumb|Przedmiot kultu -Anime -Slendusia -Jane -Korwina -WBU ( raper z zajebistym przekazem ) thumb|258px|A ty, którą opcję byś wybrał? -Wyśmiewać ze znajomymi Homicidal Liu -Robić loga Czego nie lubię right|3182x3182px -Egoistów -Debili którzy zaczepiają ludzi bez powodu -Hejterów -Niny the killer (Wkurza mnie to,że pomimo tego, że ta pasta jest przeróbką Jeffa jest taka popularna) -Homicidal Liu (Nie dlatego, że ta pasta jest podobna do mojej tylko dlatego, że nie ma ona sensu) -Gimb -Bajki "Dora poznaje świat" xD -Wszelkiego rodzaju fan girlów ( niszczą pasty. Wyjątkiem są fan girle Homicidal Liu, bo tego crapa i tak się nie da pogorszyć, ale i tak ich nie lubię :P ) Moje pasty Historia Liu - brata Jeffa - pasta, która została creepypastą lipca 2014. Liu the Anonymous vs Rico the Psycho Liu the Anonymous vs Obiekt X thumb|400px|Jane :P Liu the Anonymous vs Homicidal Liu Kasper the Satanist - tak, tam pasta o sataniście Liu the Anonymous vs Olivier Łowca Skór Liu the Anonymous & Jane the Killer vs Jeff the Killer & Nina the Killer - walka ostateczna... Mike the Scarecrow - taka tam pasta o Strachu na Wróble Mike the Scarecrow vs Ticci Toby & Hoodie & Masky Evil Red - tajemnicza istota...... Prawda o nas - prawda Liu the Anonymous vs The Canavar Pasta moja i tego wacka tz DizzY"egothumb|286px|Rysunek wykonała wielce utalentowana Kira the Monster! Xavier Strażnik Lasu - pasta o maniakalnym obrońcy przyrody Live - pasta o tulpie Kasper the Satanist: Geneza - geneza satanisty Kasper the Satanist vs Fox 12:30 - pasta psychologiczna :D Planowane pasty Xavier Strażnik Lasu: Geneza Mike the Scarecrow: Geneza Fallen Angel Mike the Scarecrow vs Ticci Toby The Mechanic Gra w karty Dark Jack - prace trwają... Potwory The legend of 24th december Pasta zostanie dodana 24 grudnia :D Będzie o świętach. Nie obejdzie się bez tajemniczych postaci, krwi, dramatycznych wydarzeń i decyzji. Tak... Nazwa została zapożyczona od Creepypasty miesiąca pt: The Legend of 22th April Historia mnie w pastach Pierwszą moją pastą jest Liu the Anonymous. Jest to brat psychopaty Jeffa,który szuka zemsty JA: Liu- powiedziałem - przestań gonić Jeffa i zabij Eyeless Jacka Liu: Nie! - odpowiedział Liu - zemsta musi być JA: Ja cię stworzyłem! - gdybym chciał mógłbym zrobić z cb sojusznika Jeffa! Liu: Tylko spróbuj! JA: Bo co? Liu: Bo to! JA Liu! - co ty robisz?! Liu: Sam mówiłeś, że nic nie mogę ci zrobić to co Ci zależy,frame|To już na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na epicką walkę :P|383x383px JA: Liu! - to ja jestem twoim panem! Liu: Napisz, że zabiłem Jeffa! thumb|1x1px JA: Zhejtują mnie jeśli to zrobię! Liu: A ja cb zabije jak tego nie zrobisz JA: Ok, Ok - niech ci będzie Part. 2 JA: Kasper! Kasper: Satan deo est... JA: To niech sobie będzie... Kasper: Caldeum non est... JA:I dobrze... Kasper: Mortu... JA: Ok, Ok nie napisze twojej genezy... I weź się tu dogadaj z satanistą... Part 3 JA: Ej Mike! Mike: Co? JA: Śmierdzisz Mike: Fajnie. Dzięki JA: A w sumie czemu tak śmierdzisz? Mike: Bo wonsz! JA: No weź Mike... Mike: Nie będziesz się śmiał? JA: Oczywiście, że nie Mike: Chciałem gościa zaskoczyć, więc stałem nieruchomo i oczywiście te zasrane wróble na mnie nasrały!!! JA: Hahahahhahahaha Mike: *Przystawia mi kose do gardła JA: Sory Mike: Masz szczęście, że mi taki charakter wymyśliłeś JA: Wiem Mike: To idę JA: Najpierw się umyj! Part 4. JA: Dobra... Napisałem, że zabiłeś Jeffa, wystarczy?! Liu: Dzięki stary, ale... JA: Ale? Liu: Napisałeś, że Jane mi wyznała miłość... JA: Ty wszystkiego się czepiasz!!! Liu: Nie o to chodzi!!! JA: To o co? Liu: Chodzi o to, że napisałeś, że odszedłem bez słowa!!! Ulubione trollpasty ''' -Homicidal Liu Ulubione creepypasty Baba Jaga Slender Man Dom Bez Końca Wielkanocny zabójca Annie96 pisze... '''Ulubione postacie z past 1.Kasper the Satanist - Absolutny numer 1 :D Satanista bez oczu. W wolnych chwilach opętuje ludzi :P) 2.Slenderman -lubię tego trochę nietwarzowego gościa Na równi z... Xavier Strażnik Lasu - Ogółem jedno słowo go opisuje. EKOLOG. W wolnych chwilach wygraża swoim ofiarom zmieszanie ich zwłok z gównem i użyźnienie tym gleby 3.Jane the Killer - wreszcie znalazł się ktoś kto może zabić Jeffa <3 Na równi z... Fallen Angel - Upadły anioł. Zbuntował się przeciw Bogowi i teraz ma za swoje. Brzydal jeden xD. Niedługo wstawię jego pastę :D 4.Evil Red - Wydaje mi się taki jakiś dopracowany. Może budzić lekki niepokój. Poza tym to mały słodki króliczek, który cię zabije. :P 5.Liu the Anonymous - To, że jest człowiekiem i nie ma żadnej mocy nad wyrabia sprytem. W krytycznych sytacjach myśli o Jeffie i odpala furie 6.Marcus the Suicide - Taki tam samobójca. Oryginalny. Na ujemne postrzeganie przeze mnie tej postaci wpływa to, że nie ma strasznego wyglądu :P Na równi z... Fox - Oryginalna postać. Trochę taka Sado - maso. Pozarzynała satanistów, którzy ją stworzyli O)_(O. Chyba by się nie dogadała z Kasprem... 7.Olivier Łowca skór -Moja pierwsza postać z pasty zaraz po Slendusiu 8.Obiekt X - jedna wielka czarna breja, którą wysadził Liu 9. Kira the Killer - Fajna dziewczyna, ale jednego nwm. Czemu ona morduje? :P Na równi z... Mike the Scarecrow - Chyba tylko mu ze wszystkich postaci z creepypast nie zależy na śmierci ludzi. Ale skutek jest taki sam i tak jego ofiary giną :P 10. The Canavar - popierdol Postacie z past Liu the Anonymous Imię: Liu Nazwisko:Woods Płeć: Męska Aktualny wiek: 33 lata Wygląd: Maska Anonymous, czarna bluza z kapturem, czarne dressy Wzrost: 1.80 Ulubiona broń: Nóż Charakter: Zdeterminowany, mściwy, sprytny, inteligentny, pyroman Aktualni wrogowie: Jeff the Killer, Nina the Killer, Slenderman, Obiekt X Aktualni sojusznicy: Jane the Killer, Olivier Łowca Skór, The Canavar Rasa: Biały (skóra spalona) Religia: Ateista Narodowość: Ameryka Kasper the Satanist Imię: Kasper Nazwisko: Nieznane Płeć: Męska Aktualny wiek: 20 lat Wygląd: Czarna szata, brak oczu, a co ja będę wam go opisywał? xD Zobaczcie rysunek :P Wzrost: 1.75 Ulubiona broń: Nóż ceremonialny Charakter: Mściwy, zdeterminowany, zły, silny psychicznie Aktualni wrogowie: brak Aktualni sojusznicy: Marcus Łowca Organów Rasa: Biały Religia: Satanista Narodowość: Ameryka Mike the Scarecrow Imię: Mike Nazwisko: Nieznane Płeć: Męska Aktualny wiek: 16 lat( nie żyje, więc się nie starzeje ) Wygląd: Spalony strój stracha na wróble z kapeluszem Wzrost:1.70 Ulubiona broń: Kosa thumb|Mike Charakter: Nieznany Aktualni wrogowie: Slenderman, Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoodie Aktualni sojusznicy: brak Rasa: Biały ( zwęgloną skórę ) Religia: Ateista Narodowość: Polska Evil Red right Imię: Nieznane Nazwisko: Nieznane Płeć: Nieznane Aktualny wiek: Niezany Wygląd: Czarne futro, czerwone świecące się oczy, szereg zaostrzonych zębów Wzrost: 0,90 m Umiejętności: Mieszanie swoim ofiarom w umyśle, doprowadzanie do szaleństwa i do samobójstwa Charekter: Nieznany Religia: Brak Rasa: Nieznana Narodowość: Nieznana Xavier Strażnik Lasu Imię: Xavier Nazwisko: Nieznane Płeć: Mężczyzna Aktualny wiek: 19 lat Wygląd: Zielony płaszcz z kapturem, brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy Wzrost: 1.80 m Ulubiona broń: Siekiera, piła łańcuchowa Charakter: Sadysta, psychiczny, przyjaciel lasu xD Aktualni wrogowie: brak Aktualni sojusznicy: brak Rasa: Biały Religia: Ateista Narodowość: Polska Reklama W poprzednim roku samobójstwo w Polsce popełniło ok. 6 tyś osób. Pomóż nam pobić ten rekord!!! Dołącz do samobójców już dziś i odbierz zestaw małego samobójcy!!! Żyletki, tabletki nasenne i wiele więcej! Zapowiedź nowej pasty Zaczerpnięto z lokalnej gazety Grono ofiar tajemniczego mordercy z każdym dniem się powiększa. Jak dotąd atak złoczyńcy przeżył tylko jeden człowiek. Trzydzisto-letni Mark.M. Opowiedział nam spotkanie z tajemniczym zabójcą: Wracałem z pracy. Było dość późno, ale nie przejmowałem się tym. "Jutro urlop" - myślałem. Skręciłem w ciemną alejkę. Nie byłem do końca świadomy ryzyka, jakie ponoszę. Nie chodzi tu o bandę łyso ogolonych gówniarzy. To coś było o wiele gorsze... Szybkim krokiem kroczyłem dalej. Nagle usłyszałem za sobą jakiś dźwięk. Odwróciłem się. Nikogo tam nie było... Niepewnym krokiem ruszyłem dalej. Mogłem się wtedy wycofać! Jak to mówią, człowiek na błędach się uczy. Nagle przed sobą ujrzałem dość wysokiego młodzieńca. Miał on długie kruczoczarne włosy , na głowie nosił czapkę, a na dłoniach rękawice. Stał on ode mnie tyłem, więc nie widziałem jego twarzy. Powoli zacząłem do niego podchodzić. Byłem tuż przy nim. Nagle się odwrócił. Natychmiast odskoczyłem. Jego skóra była całkiem szara! Jego oczy były krwistoczerwone! Uśmiechnął się odsłaniając jego rząd długich i ostrych zębów. "Co do cholery?!- zakląłem ''Spodziewałem się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Przemówił do mnie. To zdanie mógł wypowiedzieć jedynie chory człowiek... Powiedział: '' "Nie ma światełka w tunelu" ''Wtedy rzuciłem się do ucieczki. Wybiegłem z ciemnej alejki. ON tam stał. Uśmiechał się do mnie. Jakaś siła powaliła mnie na kolana. Czułem niewyobrażalny ból. Krzyczałem jak opętany. Po chwili, która dla mnie była wiecznością, na miejscu zdarzenia pojawił się policjant. Wycelował w tajemniczego człowieka, jeśli tak to można nazwać. Otworzył na niego ogień. Ten śmiejąc się psychopatycznie zniknął Brzmi to absurdalnie, ale u ofiary nie stwierdzono żadnych chorób psychicznych. Co ciekawsze owy policjant zniknął bez śladu... Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Windowsiarze Kategoria:Użytkownicy